The Betrayal
by thedurpyfrog
Summary: Ajay Ghale turns evil and is hunting the golden path


"Maybe now we can finally shoot some guns". Pagan Min says to Ajay Ghale as they step onto the helicopter and fly of to the north of Kyrat.

"What are we doing now." Says Ajay as he and Pagan walk into Rajgad Gulag (Pagan Min's fortress).

"Well, ya see Ajay it's about time that I or we got rid of the fucking terrorist that I told you about earlier, you know the **Golden Path.** " Replies Pagan

"I think the 'we' sounds alot better than just you doing because as i see it not turning out to well for you."

"Ha! Your a funny guy Ajay, i think working with you is going to be a lot better than i thought it would be." After that conversation Pagan leads Ajay to his room where will be staying in till he leaves back to the U.S.A.. After Ajay was finished unpacking and making his small room feel like home it was off to kickin' ass.

"So Ajay are you ready?" Pagan says

"For what?" Ajay replies

"Our first mission on eradicating the Golden path."

"Shit! That's a little harsh don't you think." Ajay says

"Naw, i think it fits perfectly." Replies Pagan

"Okay let's go."

As Ajay and Pagin get on a helicopter with some other royal army guards and soldiers Pagan briefs them on what they are going to do.

"So we are going to burn the village of Banabur, raid it all for its materials and capture any Golden Path soldiers that resist turning sides."

"Copy." replies everyone on the board except one guy that was quietly on his phone texting. This caught Pagans attention and so he walked over and asked the guy

"Who you texting?"

"My girlfriend." he replied

'Can I see?"

"No" the guy replied

"Well too bad."

Pagan then took his phone and read through the text and it wasn't his girlfriend it was the Golden Path.

"So you're lying and you're a traitor, well i didn't expect that. Get rid of him."

With that, the guards took him by the arms opened the heli's doors and threw him out the door. They only heard the screaming for a short bit till it subsided and the helicopter was filled with silence. When they touched down on the city Banabur Pagan asked to see the two leaders of the Golden Path, Amita and Sabal. They both came peacefully and Pagan told them that he had a proposal, anyone who wanted to live would either surrender to his forces or join them, or try to fight back and be killed by Ajay Ghale himself. With much surprise of hearing that name Sabal walked up to Ajay and said

"It's really you, the son of Mohan Ghale the founder of the Golden Path." Surprised by this news Ajay turned to Pagan and said

"Why didn't you tell me that my father started and founded the Golden Path."

"I didn't tell you about your father because that was in the past and this is the present and the past shouldn't affect the decisions you make now." Pagan replies calmly

"You're right, let's round them up and make some knew friends". Ajay said in response to Pagans reasoning. They round up twenty or so people that were willing to surrender or join him but their was about six or seven of them that decided dying for a dead cause was better than turning themselves in. Once they had kill the stragglers they noticed something, Sabal and Amita were missing.

"Where the hell did they go!" yelled Pagan in a both irritated and frustrated tone.

"I don't know, they probs ran while you were killing all the people." replied one of the soldiers.

"Did i ask you."said pagan

"No." replied the soldier

"Okay good, kill him." pagan said with a shrug. With that command Ajay took out his 1911 and filled his skull with lead. After the brutal demise of the soldier Ajay walked up to Pagan and asked him what was next and Pagan told him it's time that they burnt the village and started looking for the leaders of the Golden Path again.

So that's exactly what he rounded up the flame troopers and pyros and told them to find anything that could be lit on fire and burn it. Then he told the rest of the troops to loot all the valuables in the vicinity and bring to the crate on the helicopter. Once all of the loot was in the crate and the city was in ruins Ajay and Pagan got in the helicopter and flew back to Rajgad Gulag to plan their next attack to lure out Amita and Sabal.

Once Ajay and Pagan reached Rajgad Gulag they found Amita sitting waiting for them on the the steps leading to the entrance. Surprised by this vary bold action Pagan asked Amita

"What are you doing here?" and Amita replied with

"I've come to negotiate."

"Okay let's hear it." Said Ajay.

"You want to know where Sabal is yes, well i know where he is and i will tell you if, only if you make me the queen of Kyrat or you won't know and i will just kill myself. Sooo what do you say."

"Okay let's do it." Pagan said with delight.

A few days pass and it was time to announce the new queen of Kyrat. Pagan got everyone in the north and went to the sacred grounds where people usually get pronounce king/queen or they get married. Once everyone was in the grounds they started out with pagan saying

"I know we have had our differences in the past, but Amita has proven she's truly one of the people of Kyrat and I believe she will do great things for us. I hereby pronounce Amita queen of Kyrat." With that a priest comes in with a beautiful solid gold crown with diamonds engraved and sapphires, places it on Amitas head and she bows and says

"To the people of kyrat i swear to protect and serve you as fairly as human possible." Almost right after she says those words a sniper shoots her in the head causing her to fly forward and fall to a cold rage filled death.


End file.
